


Практическая теология

by Taisin



Series: Но он никогда больше не любил [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Antiva, Character Death, Gen, Politics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>59 лет после Мора. У Антивы большие политические проблемы. Королевский совет пытается найти решение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Практическая теология

**Тарик**  
  
В старости люди — как дети, говорила Тарику мама, когда мастер отпускал его в Ферелден показаться семье и подтвердить, что он жив, все еще не покрыт татуировками от ушей до пяток, и все слышанные ими слухи злобно врут.  
  
Если это правда, думал Тарик, то встает вопрос: а стоит ли их заводить даже в отдаленном будущем.  
  
Хотя есть все же надежда, что мастер — как обычно — исключение. И гипотетические дети не будут регулярно сидеть на подоконнике открытого окна, представляя из себя отличную мишень даже для криворукого и полуслепого арбалетчика.  
  
— Перестань дергаться, — сказал Зевран, не поворачиваясь. Он сидел, обхватив руками колени, и смотрел на город. Вид из зала Малого Совета был замечательный, но в виде этом было слишком много крыш, труб и балконов. И слишком много теней.  
  
— Вот ведь, натаскал на свою голову.  
  
— Я уверен, что по крайней мере три угрозы достаточно серьезны…  
  
— Ты хорошо работаешь.  
  
— Толку от этого, — сказал Тарик, — если вы мне мешаете вас защищать?  
  
— Меня не требуется защищать.  
  
— Вам угрожают.  
  
— Мне угрожают уже шестьдесят лет. И сейчас, наконец-то, это совершенно неважно.  
  
— Простите, мастер, я с вами не согласен.  
  
— Прощаю. Тем не менее, даже если меня сегодня подстрелит какой-то идиот, в Антиве ничего не изменится. Я сейчас — существо полностью бесполезное, — сказал Зевран с отчетливым удовольствием. — Мне даже хорошо бы умереть, а то люди стесняются анекдоты рассказывать…  
  
— Мастер!  
  
— Я подожду пока истекут твои пять лет, не волнуйся.  
  
Я не волнуюсь, подумал Тарик. Я ничуть не волнуюсь. Я просто надеюсь, что вы бессмертны. Потому что, ну как Антива будет — без вас?  
  
— Тарик, и как ты его выносишь?  
  
Доменико ворвался в комнату, улыбнулся вскочившему Тарику и поклонился Зеврану. Тот кивнул, усмехнулся, но с подоконника не слез.  
  
Тарик пожал плечами.  
  
— И сам не знаю, ваше величество.  
  
— Вы оба дергаетесь по пустякам, — сказал Зевран. — Если в городе есть неизвестный мне убийца с контрактом на меня, то я заслуживаю стрелу под ребро за некомпетентность.  
  
— Вот, — сказал Тарик. — И как мне работать в таких условиях?  
  
Доменико фыркнул и покачал головой.  
  
— Не огорчайся, он принимает твои волнения к сведению.  
  
— И как вы это определили?  
  
— Он вооружен и в броне, — сказал король Антивы. Мастер поднял бровь.  
  
— Гнусная клевета.  
  
И улыбнулся.  
  
***  
  
Худшей своей обязанностью Тарик полагал ведение записи заседаний королевских советов. Записывать требовалось дословно, дозвучно, и пальцы сводило к середине заседания, а уж как голова болела после… Хорошо, он выучился писать левой рукой.  
  
Хорошо было так же, что нынешний совет проходил малым составом — только «старые заговорщики», как их называл мастер, — и говорили они не все сразу. Предмет обсуждения располагал скорее к ошеломленному молчанию: Белая Церковь Орлея предъявила Антиве ультиматум, требуя привести положение эльфов в стране в соответствие с церковными наставлениями под угрозой интердикта и Священного Похода.  
  
Плохо было то, что сам обдумать ситуацию Тарик не мог: не хватало ни времени, ни концентрации.  
  
— Как это называется… — щелкнула сухими пальцами Беатриче Зиани, первосвященница Антивы, — это поведение?.. кажется, было замечательное слово…  
  
— Наши орлейские пока еще не враги, — ответил мастер от окна, — совершенно о-бор-зе-ли.  
  
— Именно. Благодарю.  
  
— Рад помочь прекрасной леди.  
  
— Плебейский лексикон, грандмастер, — наигранно поморщился Алето Зорзи, глава торговой палаты, на советы — из за занятости — приглашаемый редко. Тарик видел его лишь пару раз. — Но, увы, признаю, вполне подходящий к ситуации. Как бы мне ни была близка позиция наших не-врагов в эльфийском вопросе, их требования…  
  
Тарик чуть не поставил кляксу на стенограмму. Третьим заместителем Алето Зорзи был эльф. Кроме того, глава торговой палаты, влиятельнейший из торговых принцев и председатель Большого городского Совета, требовал легализации смешанных браков (потому что много лет вполне открыто жил со своей домоправительницей эльфом и имел от нее сына, которому намеревался оставить дело).  
  
— Вы зря так удивляетесь, молодой человек, — сказал сеньор Зорзи. — Я всегда полагал, что эльфам не место во власти. Мастер Аранай, разумеется, исключение.  
  
— И сорок лет тому назад он сразу это понял, — дополнил мастер с усмешкой. — Прямо с первого взгляда.  
  
— Разумеется. Не так много эльфов влезало ночью мне в окно, чтобы изложить программу политических реформ на десять лет вперед.  
  
— Какие изумительные подробности! — первосвященница всплеснула руками. — Аранай, вы никогда мне об этом не рассказывали. Я требую деталей.  
  
— Вечером — все, что вам будет угодно, дорогая леди, — поклонился Зевран, улыбаясь.  
  
— О, Беатриче, — сеньор Зорзи фыркнул, — поберегите вашу репутацию!  
  
— Моя репутация, как ни прискорбно, вне подозрений, — первосвященница вздохнула, убрала выпавший из высокой прически седой локон.  
  
— О, не для меня, ваша милость, я крайне подозрителен. — Король и первосвященница обменялись улыбками, затем он помрачнел.  
  
— Однако вернемся к сути вопроса. Посланнице Белой Леди назначено на полдень, это время неумолимо приближается, а лучшие умы Антивы все еще не вышли из ступора. Соберитесь, господа, и начинайте советовать своему королю. Насколько вероятны интердикт и Священный Поход?  
  
— В случае Священного Похода их не поймет их же население, — сказал Зевран. — Настроения внутри Орлея скорее склоняются к новой войне с Ферелденом.  
  
Тарик нахмурился, и записал эти слова с ожесточением.  
  
— Вы не согласны с Аранаем, принц? — спросила первосвященница.  
  
— Согласен, — мрачно ответил Тарик, продолжая писать. Стенографировать за самим собой было странно. — В Орлее у власти реваншисты.  
  
— Внуки тех, кого Марик и Логейн выперли из страны, — добавил Зевран. — К тому же как раз сейчас Мор забылся окончательно. Остались героические сказки, не больше. Но чтобы свалить Ферелден, следует свалить нас. Или хотя бы занять нас так, чтобы нам было ни до чего. Учитывая так называемый «эльфийский заговор» месяц назад, меня не удивляет сама направленность удара. Но я, признаю, обеспокоен выбором оружия.  
  
— Скажите честно, грандмастер, это вы стояли за заговором? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался сеньор Зорзи.  
  
— Друг мой, я, конечно, стар, но не настолько, что бы так впечатляюще провалить убийство императора. Это либо Ферелден…  
  
Тарик помотал головой и закусил губу: прерывать было нельзя, но очень хотелось.  
  
— …что маловероятно, у Дункана специалисты уровнем повыше, либо это резвились орлейские барды — что так же маловероятно, по тем же причинам, или это провокация, скроенная на нас и Ферелден.  
  
— У нас слишком много эльфов на важных постах. — сеньор Зорзи покачал головой. — Сплошные проблемы. Я всегда говорил, что единственное решение проблемы — полная ассимиляция…  
  
— Они бы нашли что-то еще, — оборвал его король. — По существу дела, Алето.  
  
— Торговые потоки не изменились, ваше величество. Никакой подготовки к войне. Они не увеличивают флот, не собирают армию. Священный Поход — блеф.  
  
— К сожалению, не могу сказать того же об интердикте, — вздохнула первосвященница. — У посланницы Белой Леди есть все необходимые полномочия, я видела бумаги и проверила печати. Но меня, право, изумляет притянутость повода…  
  
— Вы слишком погружены в высшие сферы, моя дорогая, — сказал мастер. — Когда у тебя есть меч, а у врага — нет, то повод — дело второстепенное. Увы, нам придется торговаться. У нас нет выхода.  
  
— Ну почему же нет, — протянул сеньор Зорзи. Выдержал паузу. — Давайте отколемся от орлейской церкви.  
  
Пала тишина.  
  
Тарик поставил таки кляксу и выронил перо. Воззрился на довольного эффектом толстяка.  
  
— Алето! — воскликнула первосвященница.  
  
— Беатриче, хотите стать Белой Леди?  
  
— Алето… это, право, не смешно.  
  
От окна донеслись три отчетливых хлопка. Привалившись спиной к раме окна, мастер смотрел на собрание поверх сомкнутых ладоней и широко улыбался.  
  
— Браво, Алето. Великолепная мысль. Я не шучу.  
  
Зорзи поклонился.  
  
— Польщен, грандмастер.  
  
— Аранай! Вы же андрастианин.  
  
— Моя дорогая, не вижу связи. Андрасте орлейской церкви не принадлежала,— мастер вздохнул. — Вся беда этой поистине замечательной мысли в том, что она не осуществима. Как ни печально, антиванцы в основном консервативны в вере. Схизму поддержит лишь часть населения.  
  
— Вы не считаете, что в случае интердикта население поддержит раскол? — спросил король.  
  
— Если бы интердикт касался не эльфийского вопроса — скорее всего. Орлею еще не простили союз с Тевинтером против нас. Но не в этом случае. Мы упразднили гетто только пятнадцать лет назад — прошло слишком мало времени. Большинство не поймет, почему нельзя просто выполнить требования церкви и вернуть все как было. Будут волнения.  
  
— Попытка вернуть «как было» приведет к катастрофе, — сказал глава торговой палаты совершенно серьезно. — При нынешнем количестве эльфов, занятых в индустрии и торговле я гарантирую беспорядки.  
  
— Разумеется, — сказал король. — Но мне придется уступить хоть что-то, или придется отказаться от поддержки Ферелдена, чего они и хотят.  
  
Тарик вскинул голову. Доменико улыбнулся ему.  
  
— И чего они не получат, — закончил он жестко.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал Тарик.  
  
— Что известно о посланнице, Беатриче? — спросил король. — Какова она в переговорах?  
  
— Урожденная Лярош, тридцать лет, послушница с двадцати четырех, вечные обеты принесла пять лет назад. Спокойная, аккуратная. Она очень самоуверенна, чувствуется хорошее образование. Но о ее повадках на переговорах ничего сказать не могу.  
  
— У нее нет опыта?  
  
— Известного мне, по крайней мере. Аранай, у вас есть дополнения?  
  
— Только то, что отряд рыцарей рода Лярош участвовал в войне в качестве наемников Тевинтера, ими командовал ее дядя. Они занимали Кастелло… Хм.  
  
На лице Зеврана появилось отсутствующее выражение, он нахмурился и уставился в пространство.  
  
Молчание затянулось.  
  
Часы пробили половину до полудня.  
  
— Если вы что-то подозреваете, Зевран, то прошу вас сказать это сейчас, — сказал король. — Посланница, даже если она и неопытна, не станет сговорчивей, если мы опоздаем.  
  
— У меня нет доказательств, — размеренно произнес мастер. — Но. Посланница никому неизвестна. Никакого опыта. И с личной историей, к которой легче легкого привязать кровную месть. Вам не кажется это исключительно странным?  
  
— Что именно вы подозреваете, грандмастер? — спросил король.  
  
— Покушение, — Зевран наконец посмотрел на него. — Я почти уверен. Но я не понимаю — как…  
  
— Основания?  
  
— Выставленные требования гарантируют переговоры в составе Малого Совета, у них было достаточно сведений, чтобы это понять. Представьте, покушение удалось. Мы все мертвы. Церковь утверждает, что это была личная инициатива рода Ларош. Не учитываем хаос в торговой палате и возможность назначения лояльной Орлею первосвященницы. Каковы будут действия вашего сына при том же давлении интердикта?  
  
— Он будет готовить убийство императора, — медленно проговорил Доменико. — При полной поддержке Воронов. И сдаст Орлею поддержку Ферелдена, чтобы выиграть время… Это не лишено смысла, особенно если игру ведет не император, а сама Белая Леди. Но я не вижу способа, каким безоружная священница может убить и нас, и охрану — даже если она и натренированная убийца.  
  
— Существуют воздушные яды, но это слишком сложно. И их не пронести незаметно,— мастер поморщился.  
  
— Я прикажу ее обыскать, — сказал король. — Самое меньшее, это выбьет ее из колеи, что тоже полезно. А теперь…  
  
Тарик сначала увидел как быстро — мгновенно — вскочил в окне внезапно напряженный как струна мастер — и лишь затем почувствовал странное движение, будто мир покачнулся.  
  
А потом услышал истошный вопль многих людей — снизу, с площади.  
  
  
  
 **Антуан**  
  
 _Раз_  
  
Ему не нравится этот город. Город за ними наблюдает, он это чувствует : такой внимательный, спокойно— враждебный взгляд. Типа, только оступитесь…  
  
Оступаться ему не хочется. Он — бастард благородного рыцаря, он — в охране сестры Алеты, посланницы Белой Леди, ему нужно не посрамить и оправдать.  
  
Площадь перед дворцом и храмом огромна. Специально, чтобы производить впечатление.  
  
Он это понимает, но впечатлен все равно: главный храм Антивы похож на дворец — разноцветный мрамор, золотые купола, сияющая мозаика как осколок неба. Дворец походит на облако, он ажурный, будто парящий над землей. А площадь — на замерзшее озеро. Она вся белая.  
  
Антуан жил в Вал Руайо, видел Великий собор множество раз — и все же ему хочется остановиться и просто смотреть. Эта красота ни на что не похожа.  
  
Вот на то и расчет, думает он, так засмотришься, потеряешь бдительность, а тут тебя раз — и из арбалета… благо что окон, балконов и крыш в округе более чем достаточно. Нет уж. Посланницу ничто не заденет. Она холодна и безмерно высокомерна, и совсем не соответствует его личному представлению о настоящей, правильной святой сестре, но это не его дело.  
  
Он встряхивается и оглядывает свой сектор. Вокруг безопасно — гуляющие, разговаривающие, торгующие… С крыши за ними наблюдают, но он уже как-то привык. Даже помахать хочется. Поприветствовать. Доброе утро, как поживаете, мы отлично выспались — а вы? Какая же чушь лезет в голову…  
  
Святая сестра тихо вздыхает, подносит руку к виску. Антуан бросает взгляд на старшего, Людовик чуть качает головой.  
  
Все в порядке, просто головная боль. У посланницы они очень часты, это все жара. Хорошо, что сегодня облачно, солнце здесь жестокое.  
  
Посланница массирует виски, морщится. Бормочет что-то невнятное.  
  
— Нет… да нет же… я сказала, не сейчас, там будет более чем достаточно, не…  
  
Ему не по себе. Что-то неправильно. Что-то…  
  
Она дико кричит, падает на колени — и …изгибается. Движение это чудовищно, Антуан отшатывается — а ее тело вздувается, изменяется — и взрывается огнем.  
  
Он в самом эпицентре, его отбрасывает в толпу — и, падая, теряя сознание от жара, он видит как вокруг сгорают люди, а впереди — встает черная фигура до неба. Демон.  
  
Когда он приходит в себя, у него над ухом орут.  
  
— ..овники, в центр, держать ее, нужно пять минут!  
  
Он распахивает глаза — и видит обугленную руку. С остатком браслета на кисти. Резко садится.  
  
В глазах плывет, но главное он различает. Вокруг черно и трупы. Впереди демон. К демону бегут четверо в латах — и один из них Людовик. А рядом стоит эльф в черном доспехе (кожа дракона, ненужно вспоминает он) и что-то снимает с шеи.  
  
— Живой? — спрашивает эльф. Детали его лица Антуан разглядеть не может, глаза не фокусируются, но выражение на нем — с таким как раз идти бить демона, тот испугается.  
  
Антуана трясет, но на это нет времени, и он просто кивает.  
  
— Тогда держи, — ему кидают амулет. — И вперед.  
  
Эльф разворачивается и бежит к демону, исчезая по дороге, будто призрак.  
  
Антуан не думает о том, что эльф не должен приказывать благородной крови, даже разбавленной. Он вообще не думает — он надевает амулет. И выполняет приказ.  
  
 _Два_  
  
Его переворачивают, и он понимает, что смотрит вверх. Облака. Проблески синего неба. Смуглое скалящееся лицо. Должно что-то болеть, но не болит и это плохо, хотя почему плохо — не вспоминается.  
  
В губы толкается железное.  
  
— Пей, идиот. Ну!  
  
Раскрыть рот, впустить горькую острую жидкость, заставить себя сглотнуть.  
  
О.  
  
Оу.  
  
Боль вернулась — больно даже дышать.  
  
— Пей еще. Кретин зеленый.  
  
— Не кретин… — выдавливает Антуан.  
  
Эльф над ним хмыкает, убирает флягу.  
  
— Споришь — значит в порядке. Вставай.  
  
Сам эльф выглядит так, будто ему размозжили голову: и лицо, и волосы бурые.  
  
— Не моя, — отвечает эльф на его взгляд. — Вставай. Времени мало.  
  
Антуан садится. Камни под руками черные и крошатся. Совсем рядом — кипа измятых доспехов… не кипа. Людовик. Людовик!  
  
— Он мертв, — говорит эльф. — Хорошо дрался. На ноги. Быстрее.  
  
— Зачем?.. мы же победили…  
  
В центре черного круга пусто, только воздух дрожит над тремя холмиками смятого металла — так он дрожит над углями, какой там жар, наверное… вот это и был Шторм Века?..  
  
За пределами опаленных камней в зеленой пентаграмме стоит, раскинув руки, маг.  
  
Антуан вскидывается — и останавливается, когда ладонь в кожаной перчатке упирается в его нагрудник.  
  
— Не дури. Это наш, — говорит эльф. — Целитель храмовый. Защиту держит.  
  
— Защиту?..  
  
— Если демон сбежит, что будет с городом? Маги держат границу, чтобы не сбежал.  
  
Антуан мотает головой. Оглядывается. Еще один маг стоит, оказывается, прямо за спиной.  
  
А за магами, на небольшом расстоянии — их плохо видно, будто между ними и им мутное стекло — стоят воины, не храмовники… все храмовники остались в центре круга, это он уже понял.  
  
— Почему они там, а не здесь?  
  
— Защита не пропускает никого ни наружу, ни внутрь. Если ее снять — демон сбежит. Нам придется убить его вдвоем.  
  
— Так ведь уже…  
  
— Дурак, — устало говорит эльф. — Это Гордыня. Ему одного раза мало.  
  
Воздух в центре опаленного круга трескается — и из трещины лезет яркое и огненное.  
  
— К бою, парень, — бросает эльф и исчезает.  
  
Антуан со стоном захлопывает забрало и поднимает щит.  
  
 _Три_  
  
У эльфа рана — смотреть страшно, коготь огненного распорол его ногу до кости. Антуан и не смотрит, Антуан, следует совершенно спокойным указаниям эльфа : набрать ртом глоток зелья из фляги, закрыть флягу, убрать, свести края раны и осторожно зелье на нее вылить…  
  
Рана затягивается. Самому Антуану тоже немного легче — он проглотил совсем чуть чуть, но и то в помощь.  
  
— Что будет, если мы не сможем одни?..  
  
— Сможем, — говорит эльф, и встает, тяжело опираясь на его руку. Отстраняется.  
  
— Но если?..  
  
— Маги Круга подгребут наконец, и храмовники. И просто воины. Его забьют, не бойся.  
  
— Но людей погибнет…  
  
Все те, кто сейчас стоит за магами — а там стоят, кажется, даже простые горожане с кинжалами. Странный город, непонятный, пришли, вместо того, чтобы бежать, они же все полягут.  
  
— Да. Поэтому мы сможем. Соберись, парень.  
  
То, что завеса Тени рвется, Антуан может сказать уже не глядя. Оттуда тянет холодом.  
  
 _Четыре_  
  
— Мужик, ты кто вообще?  
  
Эльф согнулся пополам, дышит тяжело. Сам Антуан тоже не то, чтобы крепко стоит на ногах, но он, по сравнению, считай ничего и не делал… Он никогда не думал, что вообще можно вот так превратиться в стальной ветер, как этот…  
  
— Да так, — улыбается ему эльф. — Никто особенный.  
  
— Ты дерешься, как бог.  
  
Эльф смеется.  
  
— Старость не радость, что и говорить.  
  
То есть это он типа сейчас старый, а когда был молодой, дрался лучше бога? Антуан всматривается, и только сейчас замечает морщины на смуглом лице, и то, что волосы эльфа — которые не в крови — седые.  
  
Может и правда дрался лучше. И совсем даже неудивительно.  
  
Из дыры в Тень высовывается чешуйчатая лапа, и эльф ругается — почему-то по-ферелденски, успевает удивиться Антуан.  
  
 _Пять_  
  
В центре круга — человеческая фигура. Такая спокойная красивая девушка. Если в глаза не смотреть.  
  
Антуан лежит перед ней, скребет рукой по черным камням — до меча не дотянуться, не сдвинуться.  
  
Рядом шевелится — и встает эльф. С трудом. Этой его невозможной легкости движений уже нет, грации нет, но он встает — лицо сведено гримасой, то ли гнев, то ли боль.  
  
Поднимает мечи.  
  
Демон смотрит на него и улыбается.  
  
— Ты смертельно ранен, эльф. Ты не выживешь. Этот паренек истечет кровью. А я…  
  
И тут Антуан понимает, что и у нее тоже нет сил. У нее ничего больше нет, поэтому она болтает. Он пытается это сказать — но выходит только хрип. Но эльфу его прозрения без надобности. Эльф смеется. Жуткий звук.  
  
— А ты сдохнешь, — говорит эльф. И идет вперед.  
  
— Я дам тебе бессмертие! — кричит демон. — Отдай мне парня, отпусти меня. Бессмертие! Сколько ты сможешь сделать, подумай!  
  
— Салага, — выплевывает эльф. — Не мое искушение. Я все уже сделал.  
  
Бой такой короткий, что Антуан его не видит. Он видит взлетающие мечи, вырастающие из человеческой руки демона когти… То, как отлетает отрезанная женская голова.  
  
И то, как падает эльф — будто это не живое тело, а брошенная ненужная одежда.  
  
В небе чуть расходятся облака и солнце заливает площадь. У Антуана слезятся глаза.  
  
Антуан плачет.  
  
  
  
 **Доменико**  
  
Ночью храм казался гораздо больше.  
  
Не видно гробниц предков, не видно статуй, не видно мозаик. Вместо стен — мерцающая темнота.  
  
Света — только лампады и Негасимый огонь перед каменными Андрасте.  
  
Главный предел был почти темен. Но в малом горели десятки свечей, они заполняли огромный подсвечник — металла было не разглядеть под потеками воска. По стенам метались тени, огоньки трепетали от малейшего движения воздуха.  
  
Доменико смотрел на свечи, на огонь, пока не подошел почти вплотную, не поднялся на ступеньку и не заставил себя перевести взгляд.  
  
Зеврана накрыли плащом с гербом Антивы, положили на грудь один из мечей, сложили ему руки поверх рукояти.  
  
Все правильно, все как должно…  
  
Эльф не казался спящим — король видел слишком многих мертвых, чтобы хоть на мгновение обмануться. Как бы ни хотелось.  
  
Он никогда не видел это лицо таким спокойным.  
  
Седые волосы отливали золотом в свете свечей.  
  
Он смотрел на закрытые глаза, полуулыбку на губах и пытался — осознать.  
  
Вот и все.  
  
Никогда больше.  
  
Этой улыбки, этого голоса. Взгляда.  
  
Не будет никогда больше.  
  
Никогда.  
  
  
  
Никогда.  
  
  
  
— Я буду очень скучать, — прошептал Доменико. Наклонился и поцеловал мертвого в лоб. — Я вас очень любил.  
  
Отвернулся поспешно и несколько минут просто смотрел в золотистую темноту храма.  
  
Сделал шаг прочь. Поколебался. Сел на ступеньку, рядом с подсвечником, лицом в темноту.  
  
Ему не хотелось уходить.  
  
У него была дыра в душе — но, странное дело, она не болела.  
  
Ему было пусто, спокойно и светло.  
  
Он не знал, как долго просидел вот так, слушая шевеления пламени и не думая ни о чем — и даже не вспоминая, как вспоминают обычно, сценами и словами.  
  
Потом раздались шаги, шелест платья — из темноты выступила первосвященница. Белоснежное платье, полный траур.  
  
Подошла к нему, посмотрела сверху вниз. Он собрался было сказать, что сейчас уходит — она покачала головой. Подобрала подол и села рядом с ним, на затоптанный пол.  
  
— Подождем рассвета, — сказала негромко. — Недолго осталось.  
  
— Вы совсем не спали?  
  
— Как и вы. Кто-то же должен был остаться в храме.  
  
— Вы совсем не закрывали дверей?  
  
— Только к вашему приходу. Не все желавшие проститься могли прийти днем… Вы читали его завещание?  
  
— Читал. — Доменико вздохнул. — Там ничего нет о похоронах. Мне кажется, он не предусмотрел… такого.  
  
Того, что и огромная площадь перед храмом и ближние улицы будут забиты народом сутки напролет, что люди будут стоять — часами, под ливнем, только чтобы войти в храм и попрощаться — Зевран действительно не предусмотрел, Доменико это знал совершенно точно. О похоронах в завещании была лишь одна фраза: «тело сожгите, а дальше — хоть на удобрение».  
  
— Неудивительно. Он как всегда… — Первосвященница оборвала себя, сглотнула, потерла переносицу. — Мне нужно вам сказать, Доменико. После похорон меня отзовут.  
  
— Я вас не отдам.  
  
— Милый, — улыбнулась она грустно, — я, увы, впала в потворство ереси. И не жалею ни секунды. Но…  
  
— Вы об этом? — Доменико кивнул на подсвечник. — Но люди несли ему свечи. Что вам оставалось делать?  
  
— Гасить их, — вздохнула Беатриче. — У меня рука не поднялась.  
  
Ересь, подумал Доменико. Какая же это ересь. Часть суеверия, часть уважения и много благодарности — вот и все. Ересь…  
  
Пришедшая мысль была настолько яркой и безжалостной, что сердце захолонуло. Доменико замер.  
  
— Вы поняли, что делать, — сказала первосвященница. — Вы нашли решение.  
  
— Нашел. Но это решение циничной сволочи.  
  
— Расскажите, — мягко попросила Беатриче.   
  
— Я распостраню на него королевскую привилегию, — сказал Доменико хрипло. — Быть похороненным здесь, в храме. Моя гробница благодаря ему пуста, так пусть и будет — его. Мне сделать еще успеют.  
  
— Это великая честь, Доменико. Но я боюсь, в таком случае эта малая ересь не сойдет на нет со временем. Антива слишком суеверна, люди будут продолжать приносить свечи, может быть даже просьбы о заступничестве, и… О.  
  
— Да. Он говорил, народ не поддержит раскол из-за эльфов вообще. Но в этом случае — я готов рискнуть. Хотя он совершенно не заслужил подобного балагана.  
  
Первосвященница молчала, отрешенно смотря в темноту предела.  
  
— Я не пойду на такое без вас, — сказал Доменико.  
  
— Аранай решил бы, что мы совершенно сошли с ума, — тяжело вздохнула Беатриче. — Я его просто слышу… Но я помогу вам, мой король.  
  
Доменико кивнул.  
  
По правде говоря, он сильно надеялся на ее отказ.  
  
— И не казнитесь так. Я убеждена, что он бы вас понял. Кроме того…  
  
— Кроме того?  
  
— Кроме того, кто ведает мысли Создателя. Как вы можете знать, что это неправда?  
  
Доменико не нашелся с ответом.  
  
  
 **Эпилог**.  
  
Когда сто лет спустя Великий собор в Вал Руайо восстанавливал восточный предел после пожара, Белая Леди пожелала видеть там витражи из стран, исповедующих андрастианство. Антиванские мастера на своем изобразили окно, белый город за ним — и эльфа в кожаном черном доспехе, сидящего на подоконнике, ладонью закрывающего белый город от надвигающейся бури.


End file.
